


Moonlight

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Moonlight, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny meets someone in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The fiery redhead closed on her target even in the pale moonlight. They weren't supposed to be out here, especially not this late but she wasn't afraid and she knew that her companion also wasn't scared of the dark.

"Beware of the woozles, they like to hide in the moonlight." Ginny nodded letting the words roll off her and just focused on the blonde whose hair gleamed in the moonlight. She pulled the girl to her and pressed her lips gently against the other girls lips. Luna's lips, she kissed back erratically and it was hard to establish any kind of stable pattern with the blond but she loved Luna's unpredictability, her slight frame, her blonde hair. Ginny really loved everything about her.


End file.
